The Sight Within: Chapter 2: A Memory and Desserts
Chapter 2: A Memory and Desserts Simon on could remember what happened on Monday when he had injured his eyes. Him tripping and falling into the undiluted, Sulfuric Acid; his eyes burning after he had got his eyes out of the liquid. Not even using the Chemical Bath helped his eyes feel all of the pain go away. The school then called Dave and told him what happened. Dave rushed Simon to the hospital, where the doctors were able to help him, but Simon had gotten eye damage and said it would at least be a week and a half before his eyes would be healed. What was worse, the doctors also told Simon that he could not wear his glasses because his eyes needed to heal naturally. Simon was of course upset since that meant it would be hard to do things for himself. Simon was then taken home since he needed to rest, but Simon wished he could go back to school. What was weird was that Simon had been wearing goggles for protection, but the chemicals were still able to get in his eyes. Simon was clearly sad. He then spent the next few days with either his brothers or one if the Chipettes helping him out, since it was hard to see. "Simon? Simon!" Theodore said, snapping Simon out of his trance. "Yes Theodore?" Simon replied, slightly confused. "We need to get ready for school!" Theodore told him, causing Simon to remember. Simon then took his glasses off, and let Theodore guide him to the closet, and then the bathroom to get changed. Suddenly, Alvin's snoring alerted everyone. "Alvin, wake up!" Brittany said but only got snoring as a response. Brittany rolled her eyes and jumped onto Alvin's bed. There was Alvin, under his red covers, snoring. "Wake up Alvin! We don't want to be late!" Brittany snapped. Alvin just turned in his sleep and didn't reply. Then, Brittany thought of something. She bent down, and whispered something in his ear. "Okay, okay. I'll give you a hug buddy," Alvin said in his sleep pulling Brittany into a hug. This surprised Brittany, so she didn't like where the situation was going. "Help me..." she whispered to her sisters. "I don't know if we can," Jeanette replied nervously. "Please? His breath smells like last night's dessert!" Brittany exclaimed. "Did someone say 'chocolate desserts? Yaaaàaaaaay! I love desserts!" Alvin said, still sleeping. What happened next shocked everyone; Alvin pulled Brittany in for a kiss and then started to pick her face! "Eeeewwwwwwwww!" Brittany cried out, now being covered in saliva. "Mmmmmm! I love you chocolate dessert! You're my new best friend!" the sleeping Alvin said before hugging Brittany again. Brittany saw everyone laughing at the bizarre situation. Suddenly, Alvin woke up, and when he saw Brittany, the two stated at each other. "Ahhhhhhhhhh!!!" they screamed as Alvin and Brittany separated, with their siblings laughing. "Brittany, why were you hugging me?" Alvin asked in shock. "Why did YOU kiss me and then like me like I was some kind of dessert?!" Brittany snapped back. Just as they were about to argue though, they all saw the time, and quickly got ready. Once they were all done, all of the Chipmunks and Chipettes got dropped off at school, and went inside to start their day. Next Chapter: